1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resonator to which an element technology of Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) is applied and a method of manufacturing the same, and an oscillator and an electronic apparatus each including such a resonator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with a recent progress in a wireless communication technology, miniaturization and a reduction in weight are both required for a communication apparatus utilizing the wireless communication technology. For this reason, a Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) technology for making a fine mechanical construction by using a fine pattern technology in a semiconductor field has been utilized in an RF signal processing portion or the like which has been difficult to miniaturize up to this day. The MEMS is a system in which a micro mechanical element and an electronic circuit are fused with each other by using the silicon process technology, and is mainly referred to as a micro machine in Japan. The MEMS technology can realize a minute and inexpensive System on Chip (SoC) while coping with the high functionality from the superior features such as the precise machining property thereof.